This application is to request support for the acquisition of a FACSVantage SE with FACSDiVa, Turbosort and Clonecyt options for the Flow Cytometry Laboratory in the newly established Stem Cell Institute at the University of Minnesota. The Stem Cell Institute at the University of Minnesota, which was created in 1999 has as objectives to (A) build further basic research in genetics and genomics, developmental biology, cell biology and physiology of stem cells and their differentiated progeny (B) translate basic research into novel therapies for genetic and degenerative disorders (C) apply new stem cell-based therapies in the clinic through already established clinical programs at the U. of Minnesota. A total of up to 13 new faculty will be recruited to the Stem Cell Institute over the next 3 years, 4 of whom have been recruited. A new instrument is requested because one of the two existing instruments, a FACStar plus, which is currently being used chiefly by investigators working in the area of stem cell biology is no longer adequate for ongoing studies that are funded through the NIH (for instance rare event sorting, 5-8 color sorting, 4-way sorting) and the prototype, that was rebuilt may no longer be serviceable. Acquisition of the FACSVantage Se with FACSDiVa option, TurboSort option and Clonecyt Plus option will greatly enhance the capability of established investigators at the University of Minnesota to perform NIH funded research projects. It will also provide beginning investigators already at the University of Minnesota and to be recruited over the next 2-3 years to perform technically sophisticated demanding, and accurate flow cytometry-based studies to further enhance our knowledge in stem cell biology, and related fields.